


Legends Of The Elemental Guardians

by KWDragonessWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demons, Elemental Magic, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Legends, Magic, Modern and fantasy mixture, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KWDragonessWriter/pseuds/KWDragonessWriter
Summary: A war between Humans and Demons has brought a peaceful land to chaos, hate, and fear. The only hope is a new generation of five legendary guardians, chosen by five elemental spirits, to stop the war and bring peace to the land once more.





	1. Prologue

**A long time ago, the land was a completely different place. Before life existed there was nothing but emptiness until five spirits created The land by using the power of five different elemental energies: earth, air, fire, water, and ether. The element of Earth is associated with Centaur, the founder. Master of strength, abundance, nature, and the mountains. The element of air is associated with Griffin, the dreamer. Master of Mind, wisdom, storms, and the sky. The element of fire is associated with Phoenix, the warrior. Master of fury, compassion, heat, and the sun. The element of water is associated with Hippocampus, the healer. Master of subconscious, purification, rain, and the sea. Finally, the element of ether is associated with Draco, the leader. Master of light, darkness, creation, destruction, energy, and balance.**

**Once per generation, each one of the spirits divinely chooses a mortal as a guardian to protect the land and its people. These five chosen guardians are gifted with the power of the spirit's elemental energy, with this power they live up to their destiny until the next chosen comes of age. However, when the land was finally at peace the guardians disappeared and were never seen again.**

**For 50 years the guardians became nothing but an old story, but there are those who say that one day when the time comes, the guardians will return.**

**“Sir, I know the story, why are you telling me it again?”**

**“Because young soldier, The world is about to change And if we are to influence the future we must first relearn our past.”**

**At that time, the land was divided in two. Master Night and his malicious demon allies, against Master Light and the Republic Army. This war had plagued the land for over 18 years, and it took its toll on every man, woman, and child.**

**In the heart of Republic territory, On the outskirts of Crownia City, a Middle-aged man stood in silence as he watched the horizon from the balcony of an ancient castle. Standing next to him was a young soldier girl in silver armor.**

**This man, Master Light, the military leader of the Republic Army, could sense a new change, a change that can turn the tides on the war and maybe, just maybe, end it. However, there’s no doubt that his brother Night has sensed this change as well. Light knew what he had to do.**

**“Gather the troops,” Light ordered the soldier girl. “And fortify the border. I senes dark days ahead.”**

**The soldier girl gave her military leader a confused look. “Sir?”**

**Light looked at her and explained. “I must go and look for 5 new allies. Allies that can help us in the war.”**

**“Who are these new allies?” the soldier girl asked.**

**“They are allies who have been forgotten for five decades.” Light replied.**

**The soldier girl wondered for a moment then a sudden thought clicked in her mind. “The Elemental Guardians? You mean their real?”**

**Light gave her a simple nod. “I must find them before my brother finds them first.”**

**“What’ll happen if Night finds them first?” The soldier girl asked.**

**“No doubt he would destroy them.” Light explained.**

**“So we must find them before he does.”**

**“Yes.” Light turns to leave the balcony To prepare himself for his Journey to find the Elemental Guardians. “Now, I will be away for some time. I trust you can manage things here while I'm gone?”**

**The soldier girl turned to face him, stood up tall, and saluted him. “Master Night’s forces are blocked that the Teal River. I will see to it that he goes no further in your absence.”**

**“Good. Make preparation. I will be sending our very special guests within a few days.” Just before Light was about to leave the soldier girl asked. “But, sir, didn’t the Guardians lived 50 years ago? Are they even still alive?” Light gave a small laugh. “I’m not gonna look for the Guardians of old; the spirits have chosen a new generation of guardians.”**

**“How will you find them?”**

**“I have my ways of finding who or what I’m looking for.”**

**With that last reply, Light left for his search quest.**


	2. Earth

**Corey Claystone let out a silent sigh as he reclined in his chair. He was supposed to be focusing on the teacher, who was directing a couple of students in singing a song, but he was too busy wondering how long it would be until school was out.**

**All of the other students sitting next to him had their binders open and taking notes. Meanwhile, Corey subtly puts his earbuds in and starts listening to music as quietly as he could. He started counting the minutes as they went by, tapping his foot anxiously as he did so.**

**“Mr. Claystone!” Corey snapped his head up and looked at the teacher Who is eyeing him with the scowl on her face. “I’m not going to tell you again! take those earbuds out and pay attention!” She snarled, making the whole class staring at them both. “Your father doesn’t pay this school to have you babysat.”**

**Corey muttered something under his breath and put his music player away. He knew it was his own fault for deliberately ignoring the teacher, but he still hated being told what to do. He especially didn’t like it when the professors mentioned his father; a very well-known vocalist and dancer who had won many awards. He had sent Corey to a Musicians College just a few months ago. And he hated it the moment he’d stepped on campus. Corey had no interest in becoming a performer like his father. He had no real interest in becoming anything, actually. Well, at the very least, he hadn’t found anything that he wanted to do. He’d thought about running away from school and joining the Republic Army, but he was a bit nervous about the idea for one particular reason. The very same reason which made him an easy just to be around other people. Especially at school. He wasn't like the rest of them. Corey had a very special, very unique ability.**

**Ever since he was 8 years old, He discovered that he could control earth. He had no idea how, or why, but if you wanted to send a rock flying 10 yards Or make trees and plants move, he can do it without even touching it. As the years went by, Corey began to feel some sort of connection to the earth. Like it could speak to him in a language he used to understand. But he never had the chance to fully explore that language or his powers, with his Father constantly pushing him to succeed as a performer. Corey also never told anyone. not his father, not his mother, and especially none of his schoolmates. How cloud he? People already looked at him differently because of his parentage. The last thing he wanted was for them to look at him like he was a freak. So he distanced himself from pretty much everyone he knew And didn't even bother to make any close friends at his new school.**

**He was dragged out of his thoughts when the teacher called for all the students to come and sing one of their songs together. Corey sang too. Not that people would know that because he sang so quietly, And with so little effort that had he not been present, It would have made little to no difference.**

**Class ended shortly thereafter, And Corey grabbed his things and was out the door before the professor could stop him. He hated it when they tried to give him one of those, “I-believe-in-you-but-you-got-to-commit-to-your-lessons” speeches, Because they were just wasting their breath on him. He had made up his mind long ago that he wasn't going to listen to anyone here, or try to learn to sing or dance. Besides, He was not good at either.**

**He walked down the hallways until he reached his locker, and stowed his sheet music, exchanging it for his recital script. The next and final class was acting, and although he didn’t mind it as much as singing or dancing, the director would constantly nagging him about how he was never committing enough to his part or trying his hardest.**

**Corey heaved a deep sigh as he prepared for the worst and took off towards the classroom. Just as he turned a corner, He suddenly found himself face-to-face with another student, Emma; and he nearly knocked her over as they barely missed running into each other.**

**“Oh! I’m so sorry!”**

**“No, it’s okay. I-I should’ve been looking where I was going. I, uh… heard you got the lead part in the school’s upcoming play.”**

**“Oh, yeah! I did! It was no big deal. And what about you? Anything new happening?”**

**“Detention.”**

**“Oh.”** **There was an awkward silence until Corey broke it by saying “well, I should get going. Acting class and all.”**

**“Oh, right, yeah. I’ve got singing now. I should get going, too.” The two parted ways much like how they met; suddenly and awkwardly.**

**At times like these, Corey played with the idea of actually becoming a performer and setting down the roots in the artist community, but there still wasn't enough there to convince him to commit. he still couldn't sing, he still couldn't dance, and he still had his weird powers, which doesn't really set him apart from the other kids except in his own mind, but it still made him feel left out of place. After all, what was he? Was he even really human? Or some sort of spirit, or demigod? There was always a part of him that agonized over these questions.**

**Acting class was long, boring, and exhausting. When the final bell rang, to Corey, it was like the sound of the ice cream truck coming down the street on a hot summer day. But before he could head out the door, he was stopped by the director, Mr. Lancelot.**

**“Corey, have you been practicing in your spare time like we discussed?” Corey thought about lying for a moment, but he was pretty sure that Mr. Lancelot already knew he hadn't.** **“No.”**

**“Is there something wrong? something you want to talk about?”**

**“No,” Corey said again.**

**Now Mr. Lancelot was starting to look exasperated. “Then why don’t you ever give a hundred percent in class? And not just in my class, in every class! Why don’t you want to be here?!”**

**Corey didn’t say anything for a few seconds. Firstly, he is conflicted about opening-up. And secondly, if he did, he was wondering how he would phrase it. “I just don't wanna be a performer.”**

**“Then why are you here?”**

**“I don’t know? Causes my dad put me here?” Corey was worried he’d said too much. He really didn't want a long conversation right now. “Look I gotta go. Detention and all?”**

**“Right. Of course. We’ll talk more later.”**

**“Fat chance of that.”**

**He spent most of detention doodling in his SketchBook. Nothing he would call art but he did think his drawing skills were much better than his singing.**

**Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, Corey was free to do whatever he wanted. He packed up his things, threw them in his locker, Sprinted to his dorm room, got changed, then went racing towards the nearby hiking trail.**

**Corey was a very big, very strong 18-year-old. Attributed mostly to how much time he spent outdoors playing sports and other activities. As he shook off the last bit of stiffness in his legs, he felt like he was flying on the ground. However strong he was, though, he knew the only reason he could run so fast, and or so long, was because he had always been abnormally strong. Which was one reason why he had wanted to play sports when he was younger, but of course, his father wouldn’t let him.**

**He arrived at the trail after about a minute and looked up at the towering mountain. It was the smallest peak in a mountain chain that ran the length of the land, and it was also where Corey did his favorite activity; rock climbing.**

**After a long day of being cooped up in a classroom, Nothing made him better than getting his hands dirty. He also liked it when it was late, so that no one would be around to see him practice his powers. Sometimes, he would climb up onto ledges where he could sit and try to sculpt things out of rock. Not very cool, but it was the most subtle way he could practice. His powers also came in very handy when climbing in general. If he ever slipped, he could just make a convenient ledge appear that he could grab onto. Or, he could make footholds in the stone to help him climb faster.**

**Today, however, he didn’t practice. He just wanted to get as far away from his problems as possible. He was frustrated with his whole situation, and climbing was one of the only ways he could clear his head.**

**Corey was halfway up to the last peak when he saw something on one of the highest ledges; something that made Corey stop climbing and to look straight up. He couldn't tell what it was from the position he was in, but what he could see what's a glowing green light. Just then the green light begins to grow and Corey was able to see what the source of that glowing light is. It was some sort of creature, a creature that had the form of a man but its lower half was that of the body of a horse. its entire form was made entirely by some sort of green glowing light energy and it was staring straight down at Corey.**

**As Corey looked at this strange glowing creature, it began to move and transformed itself into a ball of light. it flew up all the way to the top of the mountain. Corey's curiosity got the better of him and he immediately started climbing again to follow that strange green light.**

**When Corey finally reached the very top he saw something that was completely unexpected. the strange green light wasn't there instead There was a strange man in a cloak sitting by a small campfire. The man looked up and saw Corey and smiled. “Hello Corey”**

**Corey froze. “Um… Do I… Do I know you?” he asked**

**“I should think not. Come, sit. You must be tired after your arduous journey.” the man said. Corey thought for a moment, then took the man's offer and sat by the fire. Corey's eyes glance left to right, seeing if that strange green light was somewhere, but it was nowhere to be seen. Then Corey looked back at the man and asked. “Um, did you see anything… Strange come up here?”**

**“I cannot say that I have.” The man answered. Corey raised an eyebrow; he remained silent for a moment until he asked the man another question. “So... How do you know my name? Are you one of my dad's friends?”**

**“No.” The man answered him again.**

**“Then who are you?” Corey questioned him a third time.**

**“Perhaps that is a question for me to ask?” The man replied.**

**Corey was beginning to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach and felt a strange tingling sensation near the back of his head; the more the man dodged his questions, the more acute the feeling became.**

**“Tell me, Corey, why why do you climb the mountain?” The man asked. Corey was a bit caught off guard by the man’s question, He hesitated with his answer for a moment until he finally answered. “I… don’t know. I just like it. It clears my head I guess.”**

**“What do you have to clear your head of?” The man asked him. Corey really didn't want to talk about it, especially with a stranger, but as the second wore on the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach began to disappear, leaving only the tingling sensation. It was something about this man that made Corey want to trust him. Maybe it was his friendly smile or his laid-back nature? He couldn't tell.**

**Corey finally made up his mind and answered. “I’m… kind of in a situation… my dad… He has me enrolled at this musician College, but... honestly? Performing is the last thing I want to do. I don’t know. Maybe my dad would have done it if… if… You see… I just… lost someone. My dad should be sad or upset or something, but he just acts like nothing happened. He just spends all of his time in this musical group and sends me off to this musicians College hoping that I’ll do the same! With her gone... It’s… It’s just been hard. I don't really have anyone to talk to about it. I’ve thought about joining the Republic Army, you know. At least out there, I'd be useful, but…”**

**Just then man cutted Corey off and asked him. “What is holding you back from enlisting?”**

**“Umm… I don’t know? Maybe I'm afraid of what my dad will say?” Corey replied.**

**There was a stretch of silence between the two. The man looked up at Corey with sad knowing eyes. “Grief is a strange and terrible thing that can take many forms. Some sing and dance, others climb mountains.”**

**Corey stood silent for a few seconds then he asked. “Why did you climb the mountain?”**

**“To find you, Corey.” The man replied. “There’s another reason why you won’t join the army isn't there? Something makes you feel different from other people; makes you feel out of place.”**

**Corey suddenly stood up. “I should get going. It’s getting late.”**

**“You can’t run from destiny, Corey. There's still so much you don't know, and much you have yet to learn about yourself.” Corey turned back to face the man again as he continued to speak to Corey. “I’ve heard rumors of a young boy who can move rock and trees without touching it. Commands stone and plats without speaking a word. You have a very special gift indeed.”**

**Corey’s eyes widened. “Look whatever you’ve heard, it’s not true! I mean-” Corey was cut off by the man. “Corey, I understand your fear, but there's no need for it.”**

**the man stood up from the ground and removed his hood. “My name is Master Light, Military leader of the Republic Army.”**

**Corey stared in awe. “Master Light?” Corey bowed to him respectfully and said. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t recognize you!”**

**Light smiled softly at Corey and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “There’s no need for apologies, Corey. I am in great need of you and your special abilities if you’re still interested in joining the war?”**

**“Yes, sir, I am!” Corey Said. Corey wasn’t entirely sure what was happening, but if the Master Light offers you a job, you take it! He had heard stories of this man. This man had fought in many battles long before Corey was born and vanquished evil countless times. He was a military legend. There were also a lot of mysteries surrounding him that no one may never know.**

**“It is of the utmost importance that you don’t tell anyone of this meeting. I’ve already negotiated with your principal and you have his full permission to drop out of your studies. I look forward to our next meeting, young Corey.”**

**“You’re leaving?” Corey asked.**

**“There is much to be done, and unfortunately very little time to do it. Follow the instructions in the letter. Corey, there is greatness within you, but also much turmoil. Be wise in the coming months and listen to your elders, or you may find the turmoil overpowering.” Light gave him a warm smile then he put his hood back on and walked out of the light of the campfire until the shadows had swallowed him entirely.**

**Corey was left standing on the peak of the mountain with a letter in his hand and excitement in his heart. He blinked and had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. The Master Light had just invited him to join a special military operation! But, how had he known about his powers? The only piece of new information he had was in the letter still resting in his hand, he ripped it open and held it up to the firelight did very professional writing it said, “Corey Claystone, I’m sure you have many questions, all of which** **I will answer in time. But for now, you must rely on faith. Go to the Solar and Lunar Castle in the Ancient Rock Mountains outside of Crownia City, There you will meet some of the soldiers who are trusted allies of mine. Await further instructions.”**

**Corey breathed in deeply and a smile spread across his face. This was the opportunity of a lifetime and there was no way he was wasting another second just sitting around. He stashed the letter in the pocket of his pants and began scrambling down the mountain. When he was near the end his excitement got the better of him, and he reached out his hand, summoning a slab of stone to appear beneath him, and it carried him quickly to the ground. Thankfully, no one was around to see this.**

**He sprinted all the way back to his dorm room and nearly gave his roommate a heart attack when he bolted through the door like a maniac. Without a second thought, he whipped out his trunk and started packing his clothes and other items. He paid no attention to the many questions his roommate was pelting him with and opened his clunky laptop to buy a ticket for the train heading to Crownia City the next morning. This was it. No turning back. He hit purchased and turned off his computer. Now all that was left to do was get a good night's sleep.**

**Corey flopped onto the top bunk and relaxed. Tomorrow will be his last morning in this smelly dorm building. No more dance lessons, no more nagging, no more awkward social engagements. But, what would his father say? Did he already know? Corey was 18, so technically he didn't need his father's approval. But, Still. He barely thought this through. To be fair, it happened so fast, but now that he had a moment to think, all sorts of new questions hit him. How long would he be away for? What kind of military operation did Light have in mind that would need his powers? And then there was the whole cornucopia of questions revolving around one thing in particular; how did he know about Corey’s powers?**

**He drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with vague and intense dreams about nothing And when the sun rose the next morning, he still didn't feel much better. There was excitement in his heart But there is also a hole forming in his chest chills with unsettling feelings of betrayal and anxiety. He was sure to be extra quiet as you crept out of bed early that morning, He grabbed his packed suitcase backpack.**

**The walk from the school grounds to the train station was probably the most satisfying walk he had gone on for months, and as he boarded the train, for the first time in his life, he truly felt free. The Lance Countryside rushed past in a blur of yellow-greens and sunrise blues. Corey used his time on the train to look up directions to the Solar and Lunar Castle On his laptop And to also find a place in Crownia City to grab some breakfast.**

**For a moment, he looked out the window and the world beyond. When suddenly, out from behind the lush green trees of the forest, spring the blinding silver skyscrapers of Crownia City’s skyline. Corey leaned forward in his seat as the city neared closer and closer, It was by far the biggest city in all the land, definitely the biggest city Corey had ever had before. He marveled at all the buildings and impossibly busy streets, And then nearly got lost in the huge train station after the train had dropped him off in the big city.**

**There's no time to enjoy any of it, though. He wolfed down his breakfast at the nearby restaurant then started his trek Into the mountains, in search of the Solar and Lunar Castle**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on AO3 and my first story posted on AO3.  
> This story is made by me.  
> Give a comment on what you guys think of this story.


End file.
